


Teasing

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive, NoriPro
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/M, Facials, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Tamaki had a threshold for dealing with Matsuri's shenanigans. A threshold that was rapidly being exceeded - and when it was, he had to punish her appropriately.Though neither admitted it was hardly a punishment, for him or her.
Relationships: Natsuiro Matsuri/Inuyama Tamaki
Comments: 57
Kudos: 40





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Does this technically count as a crossover? I mean, it has two separate fandoms crossing over, but at the same time VTubers as a whole are kinda one big fandom... haah, so confusing~
> 
> Enjoy~

''Hey~ Tamaki-kun, we'll be late~''

''If you weren't so busy staring at the girls across the street we wouldn't be...''

''But they were _so cute~_ ''

Tamaki sighed exasperatedly, resisting the urge to face-palm on account of the two shopping bags in his hands.

The warm afternoon sun was mottled by grey clouds overhead, chilling the air somewhat and making it pleasantly cool. By his side strolled his close friend Matsuri Natsuiro, the petite girl wearing her usual pantyhose and cropped orange jacket, a pair of shopping bags also comfortably in her hands.

The two had been meaning to find the time to hang out in real life, and today was the day when both of them had some free time. It wasn't anything special or anything; just meeting up for some milkshakes and doing some casual shopping and wandering around, but spending some time together was equal parts entertaining and exhausting for Tamaki. Namely due to Matsuri's habit of eyeing up other girls; to the point of nearly missing the bus.

''Hah...'' Tamaki breathed out a sigh at that, shifting slightly and elbowing Matsuri _just_ as the brunette began to look behind her, eyes focused on a tall woman's ass. ''Eyes ahead, Matsuri-chan. If we miss the bus we'll have to walk all the way to the next one.''

Matsuri pouted at the cross-dresser for a moment before conceding, settling instead for childishly sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Tamaki chuckled softly at that, amber eyes flickering ahead as he caught sight of the bus approaching, a distinct hiss emanating from the vehicle as it curved into the street. The sight of it managed to make Matsuri abandon her lewd staring and pick up the pace, fast-walk escalating into a jog as both of them hastily approached the bus stop.

Mercifully they reached it just as the bus door opened. A small line of people was already waiting and they got on, the general thrum of conversation filling the air as people paid for their tickets and took their seats. To Tamaki's relief the bus was fairly empty despite it being the middle of the day, many seats unpopulated and allowing him to take a seat near the back, Matsuri soon joining him once she paid for her own ticket.

Except, instead of taking the seat next to him, she sat on his lap.

''M-Matsuri-chan...?'' Tamaki murmured in surprise, flushing a light pink.

Matsuri peered at him over her shoulder, a familiar smug smile curling at her lips. Without saying a word she laid her bags down in the adjacent seat and got herself comfortable in his lap, and after a moment of embarrassment the dog-boy sighed and got comfortable too, his hands coming to rest on her thighs. She hummed a little but made no sign that she disliked the location of his hands, though privately he wondered if she wanted him to move his hands _elsewhere_ , considering how lewd she could be when she wanted to.

Soon all the passengers were seated, and with the hiss of hydraulics the bus began to move once more – chugging along the road. Perhaps due to the bus or the road itself the bus buckled and bumped about a bit, the movements normally not bothering Tamaki... but when he had a pretty girl in his lap, her butt pressing down against his crotch, it was another story entirely. And it didn't help that he was wearing a skirt and not pants, only making it easier for the back of Matsuri's pantyhose-clad thighs to rub against his own thighs.

''Hm, hm~'' Matsuri suddenly hummed an innocent tune, and began to bounce on his lap.

It was a subtle movement, her butt lifting up slightly before she pushed back down, but when combined with the jerking movements of the bus it made the movement feel twice as erotic. Tamaki stifled his arousal as best he could but Matsuri seemed determined to rile him up, a little smirk curling at her lips as she started moving her hips back-and-forth – _grinding_ on his crotch with obvious intent. The bags to their right stopped others from seeing the details of their act, but that didn't detract with how arousing it felt.

Swallowing Tamaki gripped her thighs. ''Matsuri-chan...''

''Hehe~'' Matsuri giggled under her breath, looking down at him over her shoulder. ''Is something wrong, Tamaki-kun~?''

As if to emphasise her words Matsuri wiggled her hips, grinding her soft butt against his crotch. The cross-dresser shuddered at the feeling and decided to endure it, not deigning to reply to his teasing friend – staring out the window instead. Even when Matsuri worked her hips in arousing ways he didn't react, keeping his calm and appearing as disinterested as he could, hiding his arousal.

Mercifully Matsuri got bored soon, and by the time they reached their destination and got off the bus, he had to hold his skirt to hide his erection until it went away.

X-x-X

Hours passed, and soon the duo returned back to Matsuri's apartment.

The resounding click of the front door echoed through the otherwise empty entryway, a tired moan escaping Matsuri as she strolled inside; kicking off her shoes on the way in. Tamaki followed after her with much less dramatics, an exasperated expression seemingly-ingrained onto his face as he laid down their shopping bags, taking the time to remove his own shoes much more neatly.

''Mm, my back's killing me~'' Matsuri mewled, her feet bare aside from her pantyhose as she skipped straight towards her bedroom.

Tamaki followed after her, exasperated expression becoming merely flat. ''Uh-huh. And who was carrying the heavy stuff again?''

''But you're a guy, you're supposed to be strong~''

''That's an excuse and you know it.''

Matsuri blew a raspberry over her shoulder, strutting into her bedroom. It was a fairly neat place, the beige walls meshing well with the wooden flooring. White-and-pink shelving units dotted the room, populated with various action figures, models and photographs, some old and some new. Pink curtains hung on either side of a wide window, revealing the amber sky outside – the rays of evening sunlight lighting up the room nicely.

''I wish you wouldn't tease me though.'' Tamaki sighed, hands on his hips. ''Last thing I want is to pop one out in public. That'd be dangerous, you know?''

''Heh, it's your fault for being so easy to tease~'' Matsuri giggled back at him.

Tamaki twitched at the lilted words, retaliating by approaching Matsuri from behind – and pushed her down onto the bed. Matsuri yelped cutely, cheeks flushing pink as he held her wrists down against the sheets and pinned her down with his own body, his crotch incidentally at level with her ass.

''You're too much of a tease, it's dangerous.'' Tamaki remarked, leaning down so he could whisper it into her ear.

Matsuri shivered and tilted her head so she could look back at him, her surprise quickly melting into a familiar smug expression, eyes twinkling with mirth. ''Heh... you say that, but you know you like it~''

As if to point that out the brunette lifted her butt off the bed, pushing it against his crotch. Tamaki twitched at the feeling, stifling a groan when she rolled her hips with masterful ease – causing his short skirt to hike up, allowing Matsuri to push her butt right up against his panties. In response Tamaki pushed his clothed cock up against her perky ass, in turn enticing Matsuri to push her butt back once more; both of them groaning softly from the lewd movement. It was less grinding and more just bumping their parts together, but the situation made it feel twice as lewd.

Matsuri dug her knees into the bed and shifted into a more comfortable position, shuddering cutely as she kept grinding on his crotch. His breathing grew heavier as he kept moving his own hips, unable to get enough of the light friction, of feeling his panties growing tight as he got hard. Matsuri clearly felt his swelling shaft, a breathy smile on her lips as she cooed and wiggled her butt intently, riling him up.

''You said it's dangerous, but you're already getting hard~'' Matsuri cooed, her hips slowing down. ''You perv~''

Tamaki bit back the quip building on his tongue, his cock twitching inside his girly underwear. Below him Matsuri gave him a _look_ , her wrists sliding around beneath his gripping hands as she turned over onto her back, facing him. Her eyes grew half-lidded and she opened her legs a bit, her knees rubbing his sides as he moved between her legs, pushing his crotch directly against her own. Her pantyhose and panties hid her womanhood but that didn't stop Tamaki from grinding on her, both of them shuddering at the lewd friction.

Giggling softly Matsuri weaselled her right hand out of his loose grip, sliding it up and grabbing the back of his hair – before pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Tamaki groaned into it, the cross-dresser giving into his lust and grinding himself against her, his clothed cock throbbing against her pantyhose-clad pussy. The friction itself wasn't what was arousing; rather it was the knowledge that her pussy was hidden beneath the fabric, so close yet so far.

''Mm~'' Matsuri prodded his teeth with her tongue – and with a muted groan Tamaki opened his mouth, allowing Matsuri to shove her tongue inside and squirm it against his own, french-kissing him.

Their hot make-out session lasted only a few moments longer before they broke apart with a gasp, both left panting. A cute moan fled Matsuri's lips when he pushed himself against her crotch again, the erotic sight of her shivering enticing him to kiss her deeply again, their mutual moans muffled by their locked lips. The kiss was messier than the last, their saliva mixing and wetting their lips yet only enticing them to keep kissing, gasping in quick breaths without breaking the kiss entirely.

Soon however burning lungs forced them back – and allowed Matsuri to lean in, whispering into his ear. ''Hehe... just having you do this, I'm all hot now. You better take responsibility, okay~?''

Tamaki twitched. ''You first.''

Matsuri giggled and didn't argue, leaning back a bit. Taking the hint the cross-dressing dog-boy sat up and reached under his skirt, cheeks warm as he peeled his girly blue panties down and off his legs, soon throwing them off the bed. That taken care of he crawled up Matsuri's panting frame until he was straddling her small breasts, prompting Matsuri to lean up on her elbows, cheeks pink but a teasing smile on her lips.

''Come on~ Show me your dick~'' Matsuri cooed without a hint of shame.

Blushing Tamaki complied, lifting the front of his skirt up – allowing Matsuri to admire his erect shaft. She leaned in and kissed the tip, giggling against his shaft when he groaned; trailing more little kisses down his dick to the base. Her tongue slipped out and she started licking his dick back up to the tip, taking her time to trace the veins of his dick, making sure he was as hard as she could make him.

The cross-dresser gritted his teeth, enduring the ticklish sensation of her lips. Matsuri smirked up at him and kept kissing and licking his dick, her tongue slowly curling around his girth and wetting it with her saliva, working her way up to the tip. As soon as she reached the tip of his dick she kissed it, humming as she gave it a few playful licks, her ministrations causing a tingling burn to flood his shaft and make it twitch with need.

''Heh~'' Matsuri winked once at him – before she kissed the tip, and took him into her mouth.

Tamaki couldn't hope to contain his deep, needy groan of lust – instinctively leaning forwards slightly as Matsuri took his cock into her mouth. She sucked on it with open eagerness, bobbing her head back-and-forth right off the bat and progressively taking more and more of his dick inside. Just having his cock in her warm wet mouth after such a long day of teasing was a relief in and of itself, a shudder running through the dog-boy as he moved his hips slightly.

Matsuri noticed the added movement, giggling around his cock as she gave it an extra hard suck, her skill in oral showing itself. She used her tongue to curl around his shaft and lick his weak points, she exhaled over his shaft and teased it with the warmth; she pulled out all the stops and it was working, his breathing heavy and laboured as she gave him head. His pleasure was only heightened when she laid both hands on his hips, steadying him and allowing her to take more of his cock inside her wet mouth, saliva wetting her chin as she kept bobbing her head.

''Mmph~'' Matsuri looked up, meeting his gaze even as her mouth was filled with his cock.

The erotic sight encouraged Tamaki to hold her head, groaning as he pulled her down his shaft more eagerly. Matsuri mewled at the sensation and helped suck him off, wet slurping sounds fleeing her lips as she worked her head back-and-forth, her brown hair getting messy as she got more into it – bits of her hair clinging to the corner of her mouth, prompting her to idly push the wet strands aside. The erotic sight only made him rock his hips more, thrusting into Matsuri's mouth.

''Hmhm~'' The brunette girl giggled, the sound sending pleasurable vibrations up his wet cock.

Tamaki tried to resist the bubbling warmth in his cock, not wanting to give Matsuri the satisfaction of making him cum after teasing him all day. However his lust was too much, the primal half of him encouraging him to keep thrusting into her wet mouth, feeling her tongue stroke the underside of his cock as she sucked him off harder, as if trying to coax out his looming climax. The thought made the dog-boy shudder, grunting as he moved his hips with jerky, quick motions, his cock pulsing with burning pleasure.

Until Matsuri suddenly pulled her mouth off his cock, grabbed his balls with one hand, and jerked him off with the other – opening her mouth lewdly.

''M-Matsuri- _MN!_ '' Tamaki gasped deeply, burning pleasure shooting up his dick – before he blew his load all over Matsuri's face, thick ropes of cum splattering over her cheeks and in her open mouth, hitting the roof of her mouth or landing on her teeth and tongue.

Matsuri moaned his name, the sound gargled with her mouth still wide open – her right hand jerking back and forth as she coaxed out all his cum, giving his balls a squeeze too. It took all Tamaki's strength to stay sitting on his knees, gritting his teeth as he bucked his hips wildly, unloading his balls on her face until his orgasm finally subsided, his spurts of cum finally stopping.

''Mm~'' The brunette girl smiled up at him, unhanding his dick. ''Heh, you came way too much~''

Tamaki responded with a groan, shuffling back a bit. ''T-That's your fault...''

Matsuri wiggled her brows up at him. ''Then what would happen if I did this on the bus~? Would you blow even more~?''

''Shut up, doing it in public... that's gross...'' Tamaki panted heavily, shudders of pleasure racing through him.

In response Matsuri merely giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist and grasping his shoulders – before rolling them over. Tamaki was too out of breath to resist, merely groaning as he soon found himself laying on his back with Matsuri atop him, the teen straddling his crotch. He flushed at that, his embarrassment only heightening when the brunette winked naughtily at him and sat up on her knees a bit.

With one hand she lifted her skirt up, showing him her crotch – before she grabbed it with her other hand and boldly ripped a hole in her pantyhose, the silky material tearing with ease. Tamaki flushed and gazed at her clothed pussy lips; her folds visible through her thin white panties. The teasing girl atop him did him the favour of tugging her underwear to the side, exposing her smooth pussy and showing him how wet she was, even though all they did was a little oral and grinding.

''Don't cum too soon, Tamaki-kun~'' Matsuri teased the cross-dresser, grasping his dick with one hand and lining him up.

Anything Tamaki wanted to say melted into a deep, lustful groan as Matsuri lowered her hips. His cock pressed against her slippery folds and easily spread them apart, pushing inside her pussy and sinking deeper into her body. Matsuri let out a deep moan, biting her lip as she greedily lowered herself deeper down, accepting more and more of his girth inside her tight pussy – the feeling of her inner walls squeezing his cock eliciting a low moan from Tamaki, her pussy conforming to the shape of his cock nicely.

No words were said as Matsuri briefly came to a stop, her breathing slightly heavier as she adjusted to his girth. She ran her hands up his stomach idly and unbuttoned his pink cardigan, soon pushing up his undershirt so she could rub his belly, grinning cutely down at him as she tickled him. Tamaki groaned deeply in response, gripping her thighs and sliding his hands up to her hips, begging her to start moving.

''Mm~'' Matsuri obeyed, tipping her head back as she lifted herself mostly off his cock – before immediately impaling herself back down his cock, moaning lustfully.

The slow movement repeated itself, her hips working slowly as she got used to having his cock inside her. It wasn't their first time together but Matsuri was petite enough that she needed some time. However as if to counter that notion Matsuri quickly began to pick up speed, rolling her hips forwards more roughly and stirring his dick around her tight wet insides, her inner walls massaging his cock wonderfully.

''Ahh...'' Tamaki squeezed her hips. ''Stop squeezing so tight...''

In response Matsuri deliberately clenched her pelvic muscles, giggling when he let out another whining groan. The brunette smiled flirtatiously and stopped grinding on his cock, instead opting to start bouncing – sliding herself up and down his cock with quick, lustful movements. The more she worked her hips the tighter she got, her muscles squeezing his dick as she rode his shaft, her wetness making the penetration completely painless.

Soon the tip of his dick hit her deepest parts, the impact briefly making Matsuri slow down – a horny moan fleeing her pinkish lips. After a second she resumed her prior speed, her pelvis smacking against his own as she lustfully bounced on his lap; all whilst giving him a teasing little grin. Something that tempted Tamaki to reach around and grope her perky butt... before bringing his right hand down.

_SMACK!_

'' _Hya~?!_ '' Matsuri girlishly cried out, blushing red. ''T-Tamaki-kun!''

Another smack, another yelp. The cross-dresser groaned as she tightened around his shaft, soothingly rubbing her pantyhose-clad rear better; before he spanked her again. The impact made a loud slapping sound, but this time it earned a moan from Matsuri. The dog-boy chuckled tightly and groped her ass better before giving it another slap, spanking the idol for being a naughty girl – the spank making her tighten like a wet vice around his shaft, only encouraging him to keep spanking her.

''Mn...'' Matsuri shuddered. ''H-Harder~''

Tamaki readily agreed, eager to 'punish' her for all the teasing she made him endure that day, no matter how pleasurable or arousing it was. His hand came down her ass over and over again, jiggling her rear with the impact – her silky pantyhose failing to mitigate the spank. Even as he spanked the idol however Matsuri kept bouncing on his cock, her hot inner walls constricting his shaft as she repeatedly took his entire dick inside her pussy.

Pleasure spiked up his cock, her tight wet insides squeezing out his stamina – not helped by how hypersensitive his cock still was, his shaft tingling inside her dripping folds. Due to their position he got a perfect view of Matsuri's pussy as his cock speared between her glistening folds, the erotic sight only fuelling the orgasmic warmth building in his pelvis, his balls tightening as he held back his climax for as long as possible.

''Matsuri-chan... I'm gonna...'' Tamaki gritted out, both hands moving to her hips; ready to pull out.

Except, Matsuri kept moving – tipping her head back and moaning deeply as she impaled herself upon his shaft, her quivering insides constricting his shaft like a vice. He gasped and gritted his teeth but she didn't slow down, her own moans rising in pitch as she slapped her pelvis down against his own wildly-

-until with a sudden sharp gasp, her whole body seized up, and her inner walls coiled ungodly tight around his throbbing dick.

The sudden tightness proved too much for Tamaki. Before he could even consider pulling out of his friend pleasure shot up his cock, and with a deep gasp he came inside Matsuri – thick gushes of cum flooding her spasming pussy. The sensation of him knocking her up made Matsuri cry out, her pelvis pressing against his own as she wildly bucked her hips back and forth, her stomach visibly taut as she spasmed on his cock.

Her hot wet insides wrung him dry, squeezing the cum out of him until it overflowed from her pussy lips, dribbling out past his cock. Tamaki couldn't even point it out; gasping heavily as he tried to catch his breath, his orgasm far more powerful than all those before it. Undoubtedly because it was the first time he came inside her, rather than pull out at the last second.

''Mn...'' Matsuri lifted her hips, allowing his twitching cock to slip out. ''Oops... hehe~''

''Matsuri-chan...'' Tamaki groaned, blushing as his friend laid herself atop him, grinning cheekily.

''It's fine.'' She kissed him on the lips. ''Safe day.''

Tamaki relaxed onto the bed, breathing out a sigh. For a second he thought he risked getting her pregnant. ''Don't scare me like that. I'll seriously die of a heart attack.''

Matsuri merely giggled, bopping him on the nose with a finger and sitting up, crawling her way past him with a cheery hum. Tamaki grunted and sat up too, catching his breath and following Matsuri with his eyes – lust bubbling inside him as he watched her move on all fours, reaching over to her bedside table for some tissues. Her ass swayed invitingly and an idea came to mind, his cock twitching in lustful agreement.

''Hm?'' Matsuri made a surprised sound as he got behind her – and then squealed when he grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her down onto the bed.

Tamaki pinned her down to the bed with his body too, his cock throbbing against her ass as she laid down flat on her stomach. Matsuri realised what he wanted to do and blushed red, a shy smile curling at her lips as she grabbed one of the nearby pillows and pulled it close, tucking it under her chin as she got comfy – the sight enticing Tamaki to line himself up with her asshole.

The tip soon pressed against her rear and he pushed forth; and a deep groan escaped both of them as he buried his shaft into her rear.

''Mn!'' Matsuri bit the pillow, tensing up from the penetration. Anal was still something of a new thing for her, after all.

Restraining a lustful moan Tamaki kept pushing himself inside her ass, the mixed fluids on his cock acting as sufficient lubrication as he buried himself in her butt. Her asshole was even tighter than her pussy had been, only heightening his pleasure – a low groan rumbling from his throat when she suddenly tightened even more around his dick. He came to a stop, just over half his cock buried inside her butt.

Then Matsuri shakily nodded, moaning into the pillow. With a grunt Tamaki began to move once more, starting out with a slow pace – his cock pushing inside before sliding back out, meeting some small amount of resistance due to how tight she was. However as he kept pumping into her ass Matsuri got used to the penetration, her moans becoming deeper and more relaxed as he fucked her rear, tempting him to plunge into her rougher.

''Mm, Mn...'' Matsuri shivered. ''Hah... y-you must really, like my butt, huh~?''

''Yeah...'' Tamaki breathed in agreement. ''More to it, than your chest, ha...''

In response Matsuri threw a pout over her shoulder, pushing her ass back against him – eliciting a mutual moan from both of them as his cock managed to fit fully inside her ass, every inch of his cock constricted by her tight insides. The pleasurable tightness made him thrust into her faster and rougher, his cock pistoning into her asshole with renewed vigour; the sensation bringing a breathless smile to Matsuri's face, a lustful giggle fleeing her parted lips.

The sound of skin slapping together began to fill the bedroom as he pounded her ass, his thrusts rapidly picking up speed until he was actively hammering himself into her asshole, her tight insides squeezing his sensitive dick pleasurably. His pelvis impacted her butt with enough force to count as a mini-spank, the extra roughness only turning Matsuri on more. Tamaki however wanted even more, prompting him to snake his right hand under her stomach and between her legs, soon finding her wet, dripping pussy, and rubbing it.

''A-Ah~'' Matsuri moaned into the pillow. ''That's cheating...''

Tamaki laughed softly into her ear, and pushed three fingers knuckle-deep into her pussy. Matsuri immediately mewled and lifted her hips off the bed, pushing her ass into his crotch and causing him to bottom out again – prompting him to buck his hips and push her hips back down against the bed, pounding himself balls-deep in her ass with more roughness than before. His fingers pumped into her wet folds with equal eagerness, quickly finding her weak points and rubbing them insistently, melting her mind.

''Mn... it's fine if I cum inside here, right?'' Tamaki breathed into her ear.

''Y-Yeah~'' Matsuri mewled in reply, her ass pushing against his crotch. ''Don't hold back~''

In response Tamaki bucked his hips faster, groaning into Matsuri's ear as he railed her ass. His fingers assaulted her pussy with masterful ease, wriggling around her wet insides and rubbing all her weak points, his thumb attacking her clit with pleasurable strokes. Tingling warmth flooded his shaft but he held on for as long as he could, grunting under his breath as he pounded his friend's ass, her insides tightly squeezing his cock – until she couldn't take it any longer.

'' _Mmph!_ '' Matsuri _squealed_ into the pillow, honey squirting out around his fingers.

Tamaki gasped, bucking his hips rapidly – and then moaned as uncontrollable heat flooded his cock, ropes of cum erupting from his cock. Without reservation he bucked his hips forth, spurting his cum inside her with each frantic thrust; rope after rope of cum filling her rear until he had no more to give.

With a deep groan Tamaki reluctantly slowed down, his dick far too sensitive to handle it any longer – prompting him to pull out with a gasp, simply laying atop Matsuri. For a long minute they stayed like that, just panting together, before he soon climbed off his friend and sat back on the bed. Matsuri mewled and rolled over onto her back, gazing over at him with a breathy smile... and a twinkle in her eye.

He soon found out why as she slowly spread her legs apart, leaning back against the pillows.

''Hey, Tamaki?'' Matsuri breathed to him, smile becoming inviting. ''Since it's a safe day, that means it's fine for you to cum inside as much as you want. So...''

She spread her pussy open. ''Wanna do it again?''

Tamaki responded like a horny dog; mounting Matsuri even as she breathily laughed – her laugh melting into a moan as he sheathed himself back inside her tight sex.

The two friends would keep having sex all the way until the sun set, and were unable to walk by the morning.

[END]


End file.
